


Surprise! It's Ours!

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really has waited too long to talk to Draco, but Ginny makes sure to give him all the time he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! It's Ours!

Draco paced back and forth grumbling.

“Will you stop that?” Ginny asked “You’re so nervous anyone would think you were the father.”  

“Sorry” He said, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even pretend to dislike the pregnant weasel.

  “Why are you here?” Ginny asked almost politely. She didn’t want to upset the blond anymore than he already was.

“I’m here to support Harry, I mean Potter” Draco retorted frowning “Obviously.”

Draco pretended he’d never be there if it were just Ginny, although Ginny knew that to be a lie. Draco was so grateful to Ginny for pushing Harry to be his friend that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. She knew it because he already had. Draco had gone to several ends of the earth type places to get ingredients for a foot potion that would soother her aching feet. Normally Draco just advised a simple soothing potion for swollen ankles during pregnancy, but Harry had wanted Ginny to be in as little pain as possible, and so Draco had tracked down the rare ingredients necessary and made a potion matched to Ginny’s body specifically. Harry was ecstatic, though he nearly changed his mind when he smelled the potion. 

“Obviously” Ginny said with a smile. “But I meant what are you doing in here. I’m going to deliver soon. I shouldn’t need a Gynopotioneer at this point. It’s all spellwork from here on out.” 

“I know” Draco said nervous again immediately “And I’ve seen neither wing nor snout of Harry, or I mean, Potter rather.”

“It’s okay Draco” Ginny soothed, not acknowledging Draco’s inability to hide his regard. “I know he tried to take the day off but Ron said that this mission should just take a few hours.”  

“Your brother is a slave driver” Draco complained

“Would you rather Harry be Head Auror?” Ginny teased, Draco might be in distress but speaking rationally to him clearly wasn’t working.

“Don’t even joke Ginevra” Draco sighed dramatically, “Harry wouldn’t even notice if half his staff were breaking magical law every day.”

“Oh I’m sure he’d notice, he’d probably just ignore it as long as it didn’t affect a case. Heck he’d even probably encourage it.”

“Of course he would. If Weasel wasn’t in charge Harry would be arrested for all the laws he breaks himself.”

“Then you should be glad he’s in charge.” 

“Of course I’m glad. Weasel or not, your brother is one of the best Head Aurors we’ve had in two hundred years. Now if he ever hears I’ve said that I’ll claim you were drugged. And” he added faux threateningly, “At some point in the future your freckles will multiply and spell very dirty things.”

“Yes, yes of course” Ginny waved her hand dismissing his comment “Harry is perfectly fine. Why are you so worried?”  

Draco picked up his gaze, looked at her suddenly. 

“I know it’s not my place to ask” he began cautiously, waiting until Ginny nodded at him to continue “but is there anything wrong with the baby?”

  Ginny frowned thoughtfully “No. He or she is doing great. Healer Herkins and Hermione both checked an hour ago.”

  Draco looked mostly relieved “It’s just that Harry has been acting strangely this last week or two. I know that he can’t wait for the baby, but recently he’s barely talked about him or her and keeps leaving the Leaky early to check on you.”

  Ginny thought on that. 

  “At least I think it’s strange behavior for him.” Draco went on “He and I have only been friendly since you became pregnant.”

“You know him quite well Draco” Ginny declared, gently patting his arm when he finally stopped his pacing and slumped next to her.

“Then what is it? Have I been distracting him too much with dinner now and then?” Draco looked apologetic. He certainly wasn’t thinking about Ginny and how she was doing when Harry was at dinner with him.  

“No. You’ve gotten him out of my hair. You know how he’s been for all of this.” Ginny said smiling “We never would have seen you so much if Harry didn’t floo us here every few days to ask if it were okay to drink butterbeer in the same room as me, or to see if exploding snap would cause the baby to be deaf. Thank goodness you put up with him. All of our other healers were sick of him in a week, savior or not.” 

Thinking over Harry’s worries and repeated trips to see their potions consultant Ginny smiled, she thought she knew what the problem was. 

“Anyone else would have kicked him out at 3AM when he asked if babies prefer to be read Hogwarts a History or Quidditch Through the Ages while in the womb.” 

“Both are excellent choices in their own way.” Draco mulled distractedly before pulling himself out of it. “He has been quite nervous about the two of you. But if he’s been so concerned, then where is he now?”

“Probably lost track of time. After a good raid Harry forgets almost everything.”

“He does that.” Draco added fondly.

“And I think I know why he’s been acting so oddly.” Ginny admitted casually, watching for Draco’s reaction.

“You do?” Draco looked anguished. He wanted to know so badly but Ginny wasn’t ready to give anything away, this was too much fun. 

“Yes. I asked him to tell you something awhile back. I hoped he would have done it by now but I guess he was worried how you’d take it.”

Draco blanched “Whatever it is I’m sure I can do it.”

“I hope so.” Ginny tried not to laugh “I’ve always thought you could do it.”

“Well what is it?” Draco demanded failing to keep some bit of desperation from his voice.

“I’m afraid it’s up to Harry to tell you” Ginny said, still sounding closer to laughter than apology. 

“If I were as evil as Harry thought I was in school, I’d remove your contraction charm until you told me.” Draco said petulantly 

“If you were as evil as any of us thought I wouldn’t have told him to stop picking fights with you every visit and just take you out” She emphasized the bit at the end but Draco didn’t notice.

“Fine.” He huffed “But if he doesn’t show up before the new Potter arrives and I have to let you crush my hand, you’re telling me.”

“Fine.” Ginny agreed. There was no way Harry was going to miss the birth of his child. 

Harry burst through the door not half a moment later apologies already coming out of his mouth. 

“Sorry Gin. Sorry Healer.” Harry turned to Draco then realized he wasn’t looking at Healer Herkins. “Draco . . .” he said surprised. “I didn’t realize you were in today.”

“I’m not Potter” Draco motioned to his non magical wardrobe that certainly wasn’t lime green. “I just thought I’d keep your girlfriend company in case you decided to miss the birth of your first child.” 

Harry looked at Ginny guiltily. 

“Harry, did you know that Draco thinks you’ve been acting strangely?” Ginny prompted raising her eyebrows.

Draco was unsure whether or not to feel betrayed by her bluntness. Ginny Weasley would have been an excellent Slytherin, she always knew when to use her courage and information. He had yet to determine a strategy for combatting such an impressive strength. 

Harry continued to look nervous. “Maybe we could talk about this after you have the baby.”

“Of course.” Draco said quietly turning to give them some privacy.

“No.” Ginny raised her voice and the door to her room closed. Draco and Harry stopped for a moment to appreciate the power Ginny had with twice the magic to tap into.

“Ginny,” Harry whined slightly “Now?”

“Now.” She responded firmly. “I refuse to have this child until I know how this will affect his or her life.”

Now Draco was thoroughly confused. Was Harry going to ask him to make a potion that would help predict the child’s future? It didn’t really matter though, Draco was so head over heels for his friend he would discover such a potion if there wasn’t already one. He would make it even if it went against his probation and required the dark arts. 

“Whatever it is Harry, Potter I mean, you know I’ll help.”

Ginny was pleased. This was all going to go very well if Harry ever stopped staring at the floor. The two men were clearly oblivious.

“I mean it. You know I care about you very much, and Ginevra too.” Draco hastened to add. 

“Do you hear that Harry?” Ginny teased lightly “He cares about you very much.”

Draco blushed. He hadn’t meant for his feelings to show so obviously. 

“Harry,” Ginny pressed him. “I made a deal with Draco. If you haven’t told him by the time I deliver, I will tell him. I’m not going to break your trust so easily, nor am I going to let you off the hook. This baby and I are waiting until you tell him.”

“Ginny.” Harry groaned awkwardly.

“Harry.” Ginny answered stoutly.

“Potter?” Draco questioned bravely.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

“Fine.” Harry seemed to gather all his courage and determination at once. Then he looked at Draco. 

“Draco. I love you.”

Draco froze, nearly fainted, color draining from his face as he tried not to fall over, he had no mental strength left after this to pull on his typical Malfoy Mask, though it was already very absent today. This news was wonderful, yet awful, Harry was just having his first child, he and Ginny were so happy.

“Draco?” Harry asked.

Yes, they seemed so happy, Draco thought, trying to recall any arguments he’d ever heard the two of them have, they didn't seem to be splitting up.

“Draco?” Harry repeated sounding concerned. 

“Maybe you should have started more simply.” Ginny admonished “Draco sit down and listen.”

Ginny was being very casual about this. Maybe Gryffindors believed in Menage a trios? Draco pondered this as he sat on the side of Ginny’s bed. He loved Harry, of course he did, the git was so wonderful Voldemort wouldn’t have tried to kill him if he’d spent more than 10 minutes alone with him. Draco frowned. Maybe Harry meant he loved him in a different way.

“Draco?” Harry sighed. “I’ll start over. Ginny and I are not together.” 

Draco stopped thinking altogether and turned to look between the two of them.

“Ginny is one of my best friends. She knows how badly I want a family.”

“I don’t really want one.” Ginny put in “Not now at least, and certainly not with Harry.”

Harry maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

“But I do want him to be happy. Because Harry is who he is, he’s had a hard time finding the right person to spend his life with.”

“Wizards marry so young.” Harry said in his own defense “You lot paired off before I even had time to process the war. And I didn’t want any more attention after everything. I’ve never been very forward.”

“It’s not like it would be hard for him to find some witch to carry his child, but if would have been awful trying to find one, the right one, who wouldn’t want to marry him, who would let him have the child and only want occasional contact.”

“I’m sure you could find a non crazy witch to marry if you gave it some time.” Draco said quietly, his mind still whirring, “They haven’t all married off.”

“I think you misheard Harry.” Ginny laughed “and you seem to be forgetting the first thing he said.”

“I’m not interested in witches” Harry said starting to lose his courage “I’m not interested in that many wizards either.”

“He hadn’t talked about anyone in years” Ginny said brightly as if this were going swimmingly. “I would never have volunteered to carry his child otherwise. Then as soon as we confirm with the healers that I’m pregnant we start bumping into you every other day and all I hear about is Malfoy this and Malfoy that. Once I got him to go out with you, that smile he had after your first dinner together, I knew I had to get you two together.”

“What?” Draco mumbled, very intelligently he was sure.

“He was supposed to ask you out on a proper date ages ago.” Ginny said turning to glare at Harry. “I finally cornered him about it a few weeks ago and he promised to tell you.”

“I just.” Harry paused “Didn’t think” another pause “Now was the . . . the best time” he finished blushing.

“He was afraid you’d turn him down and he wouldn’t know if it was him or the baby you objected to.”

“I’m not giving up this child.” Harry said forcefully.

Ginny silenced him with a look. “Has Draco asked you to?”

Harry shook his head, looking sheepish.

Draco looked thoughtful. 

“Will you say something?” Harry’s voice was close to pleading.

“Are you asking me out?” Draco asked, gathering all his condescension and haughtiness to him.

Harry nodded. 

“And the baby is part of the deal?” He sneered.

“Yes.” Harry said in a cautious voice, ready to respond to an insult at any moment.

“Only one?” Draco sniffed.

Now Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other.

“Yes, just the one.” Ginny responded, concerned Draco had lost the plot.

“I’m not asking you” Draco said gently to Ginny “Is more than one child acceptable to you?” He asked leaning towards Harry and their gazes met.

Harry nodded. “I’d love to have more than one child.” He looked at Draco intently.

“I’m only offering the one.” Ginny emphasized trying to get the attention of the two men, but their eyes were glued to each other.

“Good.” Draco huffed “Because the Malfoy line must continue. You two might think you’re very clever but I have been planning to have a child with Astoria Greengrass for years now. Though I suppose I might have to reconsider the marriage if I’m going to be dating you Potter.”

Harry tried to nod again but his brain started to kick in and began trying to process. He was frozen on the spot.

“Did you hear me Potter?” Draco teased gleefully “We’re going out now and at some point in the next few years we’re having another child.”

Harry still couldn’t move.

Ginny began to laugh.

“Oh Harry. You deserve this. Waiting until I’m practically delivering the baby to talk to Draco.”

“Don’t forget his opening.” Draco added pointedly “ ‘Draco, I love you.’ ” his Harry impersonation was pretty spot on, intense eyes included. 

“Oh yes, that too.” Ginny began to sob as she laughed.

“By the way, as it happens, I love you too.” Draco said, as offhandedly as he could declare his love for his childhood nemesis and longtime infatuation. “I would have waited for a more appropriate time but I’d rather not leave you in suspense. Wouldn’t want you to wonder. ”

Ginny’s next round of laughs were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Ms. Weasley,” Healer Herkins said as he came in. “We’re ready for you. Mr. Malfoy, if you’ll just wait in the lobby or your office.”

“No.” Ginny interrupted seriously. “he’s coming in with us.”

Draco though he could have kissed her for saying that, so he did. He kissed her forehead and murmured a quick “Thank you.” into her ear. 

“Honestly he’ll be of far more use than Harry at the moment.” She pointed out.

As several mediwizards levitated Ginny into the operating room Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

“Come on you daft git. Ginevra is about to deliver our baby.”

That did pull Harry out of it. He grabbed Draco’s wrist and ran out of the room to follow the magicked bed. 

What a git, Draco thought to himself smiling, and now he’s my git.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Two years later Draco held their son James as Harry paced about the room.

“Will you stop that?” Ginny asked. “You’re so nervous anyone would think you’re the father.”

Harry glared at her while Draco laughed.

“It’s just twins.” Astoria said nonchalantly. “And you knew they were coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on doing justice to all of their characters. I focused on Ginny and Draco in this one so any advice/thoughts are totally welcome.


End file.
